


Prowl sleepy drabbles

by zyxth



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Mainly about Prowl, Multi, Not all ship centric, Separate drabbles of various situation and universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxth/pseuds/zyxth
Summary: Attempt to express my idea of Prowl. Very short and separable unless state otherwise.





	1. IDW

**Author's Note:**

> I'm non English speaker and writing English is very difficult. Still, I want to try express them. Some are quite sloppy and poor word choice.  
> Every suggestion is appreciated. I want to improve!

Char: Prowl, Arcee(mentioned), Optimus  
Verse: IDW

 

“What did you say to her” Prowl confronted the bigger red and blue mech.  
“Nothing harmful.” The voice as firm and gentle as ever, yet it didn’t calm the tactician down even a bit.  
“She had never cared about you, Prime. How come she follow you like a shadow now?”  
“Perhaps she found that being your personal assassin is not her ideal job?”  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” Prowl snorted. He knew too well how much Arcee LOVES making decepticons miserable, maybe worse.  
“Until you came to see how wrong you’re going. Maybe you wouldn’t be so surprised why you’re alone.”  
“I’m never surprised, Orion. I’m always alone. Unlike you, they will always gladly follow you even you invited deactivation to them all.”

———-

Char: Prowl, Arcee  
Verse: IDW after Combiner War

 

“So you’re saying you didn’t escape, but involuntary rescued?” Arcee raised her optics.  
“Yes” prowl’s voice full of irritation and exhaustion  
“Would you like me to send you back to prison?”  
“No. Thank you.”  
“Why did you come to me, I won’t help you.”  
“Which is unnecessary”  
“Then? Why the frag you practically crawl to me half slagged like this?”  
Prowl looked into her optics “Kill me”  
“…” the femme startled. Then swearing, “Do it yourself you afthead”  
“I can’t, I’m half slagged.” Prowl shrugged, or seem like he tried to  
Arcee glanced down. Oh no she’s not going to like where this is heading to.  
“I hate you” she handed a cube full of energon without looking  
“You’re welcome.” Prowl smirked

\----------

Char: Jazz, Prowl  
Verse: IDW after Jazz killed human

 

He was supposed to be good, not like this.  
“You did nothing wrong, Jazz.” Well, that’s what Prowl said.  
“Everyone seems to differ. Y'know?” Including me  
“If you could go back in time and choose again between saving bee’s life or letting him die, what would you do?”  
“I should have known other way.”  
He was terrified, not because killing human, but because he didn’t feel remorse like he supposed to; deep down he knew that in the heat of the moment, he would kill any human to save his friend anytime.  
It was terrifying how comrades turned cold easily after all these million years. He was terrified at himself even more when he found that he couldn’t bring himself to care about humanity at all.  
He just wanted to get away from this slag already.  
“Sorry for yourself all you want. I’m saying the human had it coming. They deserve it.” Prowl stated icily  
“I’m not you, prowl.”  
“-yet I know you long enough to grasp how similar we could be” the police bot didn’t waver “take your time to forgive yourself for doing what’s right then.”  
Which he also knew prowl long enough to realize it’s the prowl version of “I’m on your side”  
“Thank you”  
“Just come back to us when you feel better, please”  
“I wish, eventually”


	2. AU

Verse: AU  
Char: Prowl, Barricade

He was never meant to be anyone significant. Afterall, he was merely cold-sparked made to order. There’s dozens of him, if not hundred. A complete no one.

They need obedient pawns, no question asked, just done.

Which is what entirely not Prowl. He was born naive he admit. Never knew what should say or what should keep. It didn’t take long at all for the captain to mark him as defected, and soon to be disposed of.  
He existed to serve only one function, as an enforcer, that meant he was going to be eliminated.  
Most of them wasn’t installed with much emotional program. All he should have felt was mortification for his failure, yet it didn’t occur to him what he was feeling. In the last case, he should be proudly serving his task as final chance of fulfilling.

Somehow he ended up chasing the criminal’s tail, got separated from the team, and in the heat of moment - he practically begged to be kidnapped.

Obviously his processor wasn’t in the right place as they say. With few words exchanged, the criminal finally said carefully “You’re a sparkling going to be executed.” 

He has to be glitched beyond repair. He was even more sure of it when he managed to give himself under mercy of criminal through shame. Then he waited for the judgement of his forsaken fate.

The other vented hard, “your designation?”  
“Prowl”  
“Call me Barricade. Now follow me and don’t ever try anything funny. We will decide what to do with you later.”

He was never meant to think, to feel, or to simply live.  
But why couldn’t he stop wishing?

\---------

Char: prowl, barricade, lockdown  
Verse: au, continue from above

Barricade cursed himself, he should have known better before introducing the kid to Lockdown. The bounty hunter took out as his personal business to harass his own colleague over his pet project or just plain being sugar daddy. Low rough voice of hooked-servo mech kept on offensive mocking in the manner as if Prowl wasn’t even there, or rather didn’t thought the kid was above a drone enough to engage.

Praxian enforcer department was notorious for their flawless Praxian Force Unit. The PFU contained of pre-programmed mechs that while being way too competent in the field for underground-mechs liking, their core program was intentionally designed to be very limited. They were not capable of strong emotion or doubting direct orders. They were created true to their function alone and no room for living. That’s why most mechs simply referred them as cop-drones.

Barricade could sense Prowl’s peculiar at first glance. By Primus or unicron or whatever, the kid was outstanding amongst the PFU. Which all well doommed to be grave mistake, because he wasn’t supposed to have that quirk of individuality. The department would prefer their drones to be just loyal little pawns, not smart enough to be a threat or even their own mech.  
So when Prowl graced up toward Lockdown to reprimand the hunter upon his offense, which mostly the PFUs would ignore since they’re not capable of emotional frustration, Prowl’s behavior was downright too intriguing to slip by.

Lockdown was caught off guard for a klik, before exchanged contemplating look briefly with Barricade, then the big mech spread challenging grin at Prowl.

“What if ah not?” Lockdown cooed. “You see, ah’m a big bad mech. You’re going to what? Pack and deliver me to jail? What can a drone do without order anyway? Just call your daddy and let him ask nicely ah might consider shut myself up”  
Both grown mechs observed the PFU reaction with interest. 

There was nothing apart from hard stare for a while until Lockdown start to fidget due to losing interest. Klik later, with loud crash, Lockdown was on his chassis against ground, servos locked behind his broad back, totally immobilised. Sat over him was the lithe praxian frame, field radiating with smugness, leaned down to purr at his audial in the same manner of Lockdown’s challenge. “Now shut up or I will.”

One shouldn’t underestimate PFU combat skill, but one shouldn’t underestimate Lockdown temper either. Barricade was about to step in. That was when Lockdown’s fans clicked on, revved loudly into a full blow. His engines whirred to life while optics shone brightly. The mech suggestively hummed at bewildered frame above.

Barricade groaned. He should have known it: this pervert mech had slagging cop fetish. Was this situation not bizarre enough!


	3. Prowl, Jazz Students AU

Prowl’s pet peeve in his academic life was that someone always asked him to help them cheat exam.  
Every time he refused, well, he wasn’t popular anyway.

Still, there’s this mech in particular who came to him again, and again, and again.  
He wasn’t exactly a good person when being annoyed. So he did give the answers of exams to that mech as asked, the problem is, he carefully select the wrong choices with satisfied smugness.  
-

When Jazz’s score announced, he was dazed.  
It was absolute 0.  
And he practically stared a hole into prowl’s back with disbelief while Prowl pretended to stay unaffected as best as he could. Partly can’t believe it himself that Jazz TRULY copy everything he gave.

“Jazz, you need to do retest. I don’t know what you’re playing but you better pass next time. Is there any obstacle you encounter?” The teacher declared grimly. Of course, god knows even you random through the exams you won’t get zero. 

Suddenly he was dragged out of haze to reality. Jazz’s visor gleamed in mischief.   
“No, sir. I’ll ask Prowl to be my tutor since I’m quite hopeless.”  
The teacher sighed, “WELL then. Please take care of him, Prowl.”  
“-but–! WHY ME!!”  
“Please help him, just this once. Ok?”  
Prowl gasped, Jazz’s grin only got wider.


	4. Jazz/Prowl  IDW/G1

"Wow, and everyone said you were hopeless with social skill.” The saboteur grined.   
“I have great knowledge on psychology and body language. With my computer, I could probably analyse a person better than you.”  
“Please enlighten me, but you sure look clueless all the time.”  
“Yes. I am, theory and practical are two different things after all. Unless you want me to take you as a subject for my battle computer, which will treat you like a battle field and not a mech.”  
“Hmm interesting. Try me.”  
“No.”  
“Why? You have my consent.”  
“I don’t need to know your weakness, or strategy to destroy you that my computer will provide me.”  
“You won’t find any.”  
“It will.”  
“Isn’t it an adventage to you?”  
“Yes. Tactically.”  
“So do it”  
“Make me.” Prowl encountered stubbornly.

Jazz sighed, “I don’t understand you, mech.”  
Prowl paused, “Is it that difficult to understand that I wish to value you as a mech? Not as an object?”

Awkward silence stretched on between them  
“There’s..” Jazz hesitantly broke it with almost a mere whisper. “there is something I want you to notice.”  
“Then value me as a mech, and tell me to my face.” Prowl’s voice went a bit softer.

Jazz wished something unsaid could be heard loud enough to hear. In the end, the saboteur would never admit it and the tactician would never pay attention enough to see.  
The visored mech smiled as bright as the sun as a response, 

“One day, maybe.”

Which he knew well that it will never come to.

_____________________

 

All through their functions, both of them couldn’t afford to say those what should have said.

Their obligation was nothing but an excuse. Proper be damn. They knew that the words were too hideous to admit aloud. It gave other way too much power, it held them as hostage, made them a target, oh all the bad things to consider the phrase forbidden even they were drown in almost suffocating happiness.   
Never mind physical intimacy or the fact that they could go into battlefield trusting their back to be covered.

But trust? love? 

Even while grieving above the greyed frame, he couldn’t say those ugly words.

 

_________

I want to explore their trust issue. Relationship between them as SIC and TIC here could be full of love and trust but it's unsaid contract between them to not say it out.


	5. prowl, constructicons

verse: IDW after combiner war  
char: Prowl, Devastator [constructicons]

\-----

Prowl stood there, silently encounter the Devastator.   
Despite their size, Prowl didn’t flinch.

The gestalt was led with violence, it wasn’t unexpected that once they really did fight him, giving that their shared negative feeling couldn’t be expressed in any other way. They were frustrated, disappointed, jealous and that could be easily manipulated into -or simply misunderstood with- rage. Hatred. Which Devastator acted upon their base instinct : hurt him as bad as they were hurt.  
And this time, Starscream was in control of them again. Predictable. Alas, ‘his’ gestalt was too useful to let them rot in jail.

Their bond was weak. He had always denied it, yet when it was almost cut off. He couldn’t let go.  
Destruction consumed them. Of course that new head, Starscream’s man, wasn’t strong enough to lead them. 

It was his place.

The gestalt eventually noticed his black and white frame amongst chaos. They were still overwhelmed, moving with the mean to destroy.  
He was the one who had been rejected them ALL the time, but asking was he terrified of their rejection after all this? 

Probably.

One thing he was sure is, he didn’t crave them ignoring his call and walking away. Left him alone in his sick dream, before waking up with feeling of holes in his spark.  
So he was reluctant to say it again in reality.  
While never breaking their optics, the word barely came out as a mere whisper,

“-stay” with me, don’t leave me. Don’t let me go.

All the words unsaid, but heard nonetheless. He could feel humming bloomed inside of him. The bond danced with endless joy, pulsed pleasantly with excitement.  
It was one of the most ridiculous picture to ever witness: the deadly unstoppable gestalt suddenly shook their fist into empty air. Then took their enormous frame on one knee, open palm for the mini monotone bot with the softest manner they could manage.

“Whatever you say, boss”

With other free hand, they teared their own unwanted head off.


End file.
